


we'll meet again

by iridescentpetrichor



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentpetrichor/pseuds/iridescentpetrichor
Summary: “That’s the Maximoff boy.” She said simply, as if you were supposed to know what that meant.“And?”“He’s… different.” You still didn’t understand the big deal. “Just stay away from him, Y/N, he’s a bad influence.” She left no room for discussion, so you just nodded and kept walking.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. unexpected help

_You first met Peter when you were thirteen years old._

  
  


You were walking home from school when you a kid around your age talking to a couple of policemen outside of what you presumed to be his house. Curiosity got the best of you, and soon enough you found yourself creeping forward to hear what they could possibly want with a thirteen year old kid.

“I’m tellin’ you, I didn’t take anything! It really wasn’t me this time!” He groaned, throwing his head back when neither of the men showed any signs of believing him. “I mean, I totally could’ve easily taken them, but it wasn’t me! I was here all day, just ask my sister!” He spoke almost too fast for you to keep up, and the cops clearly felt the same as they paused before continuing.

“Well who else would’ve taken twelve boxes of twinkies from the grocery store?” You fought back a laugh, standing at a safe distance from the group where you could still hear the conversation.

“Why would I stop at twelve? Huh? I mean I could’ve taken so much more from that place, and twelve is such a random number...” He glanced to the side, trailing off when he saw you peeking around a fence.

“In any case,” the officer sighed, massaging his temples. “We still need to check your house for-”

“Officers?” You weren’t sure why you spoke up, but there was no going back now. “Uh, I just saw a guy running down the street carrying, like, twelve boxes of twinkies. Is that something you should look into or…?” They glanced between each other before muttering an apology to the boy and walking off in the direction you pointed.

“Either that was a very fortunate coincidence, or you definitely just lied to save my ass.” He laughed, leaning against his front door.

“No I _definitely_ saw some guy with a bunch of twinkies, for sure.” His laugh was infection, and the two of you watched the cops turn the corner before looking back to one another.

“Thanks though, I don’t think they would appreciate most of the stuff in my basement. I’m Peter, by the way.” He stuck his hand out, which you shook.

“I’m-” Your words were cut short by your mother calling out to you.

“Y/N!” There was a look of urgency in her eyes that you haven’t seen before, making you take a confused step away from the boy- Peter. “Get over here, now!”

You glanced back at him, sharing a confused look before you hopped down the stairs of the porch, running after your mother who already started the walk back to your house. When you reached her, she put an arm around you, holding you close to her.

“That’s the Maximoff boy.” She said simply, as if you were supposed to know what that meant.

“And?”

“He’s… different.” You still didn’t understand the big deal. “Just stay away from him, Y/N, he’s a bad influence.” She left no room for discussion, so you just nodded and kept walking.

You thought to yourself about your powers; surely a little trouble with the cops wasn’t nearly as bad as being able to control fire?

-

That night at dinner, you couldn’t help but ask your parents about Peter.

“I mean, what’s so bad about him anyway?” You looked between your mom and dad, who were avoiding your eyes.

“The neighbors have seen him… disappear out of thin air sometimes.” You dropped your fork. _He was like you?_

“He can teleport?” You asked, unable to stop the smile from spreading across your face.

“Do not go talking to that boy!” Your father’s voice wiped your smile clean off, replaced by a frown. “He’s nothing but trouble, you hear me?”

“Yeah, I hear you.” You muttered, picking your fork back up and poked mindlessly at your food, appetite suddenly gone.

  
  


You tried not to pay too much attention to him after that, but when he was missing from school you couldn’t help but overhear what everyone else was saying. _He’s probably in jail. I heard he's a filthy mutant. Maybe he’ll disappear, just like his father._


	2. loved and lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was only the start of your friendship with Peter, much to your parents' chagrin, because after that you two spent almost all of your free time together. You were inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I genuinely have no idea where Peter lives in the movies but for some reason in my mind he lives in DC? I have literally no basis for that I just feel like I read that somewhere but have no fuckin clue so pretend he lives in DC okay thank u

_The next time you saw Peter was over a year later._

  
  


You easily managed to avoid him, especially once you two started going to high school. Despite living on the same street, you never saw him outside since that day. Even if he did go outside, you spent most of your time cooped up in your room trying to get a hold on your powers. It wasn’t easy trying to get better at controlling fire when the possibility of causing a house-fire lingered in the back of your mind whenever you practiced.

It was even harder trying to conceal your powers at school, keeping to yourself to prevent slipping up and burning someone or something in public. Today, like every day, you started your lunch heading to your usual spot behind the school before you heard the faint sound of someone yelling.

 _So much for peace and quiet_.

When you walked around the corner to find the source of the noise, you saw a senior towering over-

_Holy shit. Peter._

He was leaning against the wall, barely listening to whatever the guy was saying. You frowned – how was this kid always getting into trouble?

“Dude, what even is your problem?” You sighed, figuring he wasn’t going to do anything to save his own ass.

You began focusing on the trash can a couple of feet behind him, raising your hand in an attempt to “aim” your power. You weren’t paying any more attention to whatever Peter was saying when suddenly, the trash can exploded in flames, making everyone, including yourself, jump away from it in fear.

_Oops._

That’s when the guy – he must’ve been a senior – spun around, finally seeing you. He looked between you and the increasingly massive fire, eyes wide in fear. “What the _fuck?”_ Pushing past you, he sprinted inside the school, leaving you alone with Peter.

“Hey.” You muttered, trying to ignore the obvious use of your powers.

“You’re-” He stopped himself, hesitating for a moment. “You’re like me.” The words were barely audible, and if you were any further away, you probably wouldn’t have heard him.

“You’re like me.” You repeated quietly. “We should probably go just in case that guy comes back with-” You stopped, a wave of nausea hitting you like a ton of bricks. Somehow, you were outside Peter’s house, despite having just been at the school.

“Super speed.” He explained, seeing your confused expression.

“Whoa.” You muttered, leaning on him for support while you got over the nausea. Once you did, you turned back to him. “We should get back before lunch.”

“Or we could skip for the day.” He grinned, and you let him pull you into his house to play video games for the rest of the day.

  
  


That was only the start of your friendship with Peter, much to your parents' chagrin, because after that you two spent almost all of your free time together. You were inseparable.

While your parents warned you of “boys like him” every time you mentioned hanging out with him, it seemed his mother was more than happy to see that he made a friend.

Sometimes, like tonight, Peter would climb up the tree by your window and coax you into sneaking out to hang out with him. You always said yes, knowing you could never say no to him.

“C’mon, Y/N!” He whispered, leaning halfway through your bedroom window. “I even rented that movie you like, we can watch it together!”

“Pete, you hate watching movies. You can’t sit still long enough to get through it.” You said, not moving from your spot on your bed.

“Please? I promise I’ll sit through the movie.” You sat up, finally looking into his eyes.

“You said that last time.” Despite yourself, you grabbed a sweater and pulled it on, grabbing Peter’s hand and letting him speed you to his house. The movie was already starting, and you and Peter were sitting on the couch. You smiled, excited to show Peter your favorite movie.

He lasted twenty minutes.

In all fairness, it’s longer than he’s lasted sitting still since the day you’ve met him, so you could at least applaud him for that.

One second you were watching the movie and the next, with a gust of wind, he was gone. Sighing inwardly, you turned off the TV and turned to him. He was only on the other side of the room, in the middle of a game of Pong on an arcade machine he definitely stole.

“Wanna go for a walk?” You suggested, smiling when you saw him stop.

“Yeah.”

It was a nice night, perfect for a nighttime walk. You kept your eyes on the sky, enjoying seeing the stars. The two of you stayed in comfortable silence, walking the empty streets and just enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m glad we’re friends,” Peter spoke first, keeping his hands in his pockets and looking straight ahead.

“Me too.” You said, looking at him. He looked nice, moonlight showing off his silver hair beautifully. When he looked back to you, you quickly turned your gaze back to the sky, embarrassed that he caught you staring at him. His quiet laugh made your face go warm, wishing you were the one that had super speed so you could leave before making even more of a fool of yourself.

He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer while you walked. The gesture made you finally look at him, greeted by his warm smile.

“I have a feeling we’ll be close for life.” His words made you laugh, nodding in agreement. The night was practically perfect, _if only you could just tell him how you felt_.

  
  


  
  


“What do you mean we’re moving?!” It had been two years since that night, and your dad had just gotten a promotion that would take your whole family to New York.

“Sweetie, I thought you liked New York.” Your mother tried to reason.

“It’s so far away, and I don’t want to leave Peter!” The thought of moving so many miles away from your best friend made your heart drop.

“Well I’m sorry but that’s how it has to be. We’re leaving in two weeks, start figuring out what you want to pack.” Your father said, putting an end to the discussion when he walked out of the room.

With tears threatening to spill down your face, you ran down the street to Peter’s house. When you knocked, he was there in under a second, grabbing your hand and pulling you inside.

“What happened? Are you okay?” You shook your head, gaze falling to the floor when you got to the basement.

“We’re moving.”

It was silent for a long time, but you couldn’t bear to look at him.

“Wh-what do you mean you’re moving? Moving where? I mean like you’re kinda my only friend and my mom and sister really like you but if it isn’t too far I could-” You knew he would just keep talking forever if you didn’t stop him, so you cut in.

“New York.”

Peter’s never been speechless before, so the fact that he was quiet for so long after you told him terrified you.

“When?” His voice was small, almost scared.

“Two weeks.” You heard him take a deep breath, and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I haven't seen all of the x-men movies! I've only seen First Class, Apocalypse, and Days of Future Past, so if I get a ton of things wrong, that's probably why lol  
> Also sorry that it's kinda short, the chapters will get longer ... i think...


End file.
